emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02983
}} is the 2,985th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 15 August, 2001. Part 1 In the Woolpack back room Bernice sits on the sofa with Ashley. She is crying. Ashley wonders what on earth Bernice is about to tell him. Bernice blurts out that she is pregnant. Ashley is overjoyed and they hug. Diane congratulates them. In the village Carlos is rushing to the pub determined to have his own way and tell everyone about his affair with Bernice. Terry follows him trying his best to persuade Carlos not to spoil things for everyone concerned. In the back room Ashley and Bernice talk about their news and Ashley tells Bernice that this time they both must not become obsessive about the pregnancy and simply let nature take its course. Nicola comes in to find out why nobody is in the bar. They tell her the good news. Bernice cries. Nicola looks truly feed up. Carlos and Terry have just reached the pub door. Carlos is still intent on telling all. Diane comes over returning from the Post Office. She asks Carlos what he is doing there and asks him to go home and let things lie. Ashley comes out of the pub full of excitement. He hugs Diane and is about to tell Terry and Carlos his good news but decides maybe its a little early for that. Unfortunately Carlos guesses what Ashley's behaviour is all about. He looks stunned but congratulates Ashley and shakes his hand. Ashley goes to the shop for chocolate for Bernice. Diane thanks Carlos for not saying anything, but Carlos asks her if the baby is his. Diane tells him that Bernice has made her choice in Ashley and asks him to be a man and stay quite about the whole situation. The affair must be over. Diane comes in to the Woolpack back room and is just about to tell Bernice about her meeting with Ashley and Carlos outside when she notices Nicola is in the room. Diane does some fast-talking and disappears into the pub. Bernice asks her sister what's wrong. Nicola cries and tells Bernice that Carlos has finished with her. Chloe arrives at the garage in Charity's old car. They talk about Scott selling it for Charity. Chloe tells him that Charity says Scott can have a percentage of the price. Danny shows great interest in the car and he and Scott decide to go for a drive in it. Back in the Woolpack back room Bernice is finishing her bar of chocolate. Ashley is making tea. He tells Bernice that the differences between Nicola and Carlos are really none of their business and asks her not to worry about them. Diane comes in to try and talk to Bernice. She asks Ashley to go to the shop for her to get rid of him, and he leaves. Diane tells Bernice that Carlos knows about her pregnancy and is suspicious about who the father is. She tells Bernice that Terry knows and that she is concerned Carlos is about to tell everything. Diane tells Bernice she must go and set things straight with Carlos once and for all. In Home Farm sitting room, Chris is looking at some holiday photos of Charity. Terry comes is and tells Chris that Charity is only with him for the money. Chris' mobile rings, it's Charity. In a field Charity is on the mobile to Chris telling him she will be late for their lunch date in the pub. Chris is grumpy. Charity is with Zoe. They talk about their relationship, as it is not much fun any more. Zoe asks if Charity would finish with Chris. Charity replies no and Zoe walks off. Bernice knocks on the door to Tenant House. Carlos answers and Bernice goes in. Part 2 Carlos is happy to see Bernice, but she is not so happy. Bernice wants to know why Carlos was outside the pub earlier and what he was planning to do. Carlos tells her he has had enough of all the lies and wanted to tell everyone about it. Bernice tells him the pregnancy is a sign that they must end things. She and Ashley are having a baby and that is the way she wants it to be. Carlos tries to explain himself but Bernice is angered and thinks that Carlos can't know her at all if he thinks she would have appreciated him walking into the pub and telling everyone, especially Ashley. Carlos is silenced. Bernice exits telling him to leave her and Ashley alone to get on with having their baby. In Main Street, Len is out for a walk. Scott drives past like a lunatic in Charity's car. Danny is with him. In the Woolpack, Nicola serves Terry and asks for Carlos. Terry returns to his seat saying nothing. Chris is waiting for Charity. She arrives and he questions where she has been. Bernice arrives back. She goes to the back to put her feet up. Diane follows and asks how things went with Carlos and tells Bernice to go home for a rest. In the pub Len gives Scott and Danny a bit of a telling off about their speed driving in the village. Zoe arrives and joins Chris, Charity and Terry. Looks are exchanged between her and Charity. Bernice is sat in the vicarage kitchen. There is a knock on the window it is Carlos. He is angry but tells her he loves her. Bernice is crying. He hugs her. In the Woolpack Ashley tells Zoe his news. Ashley goes into the back to see Nicola. Rodney come in. Diane tells him she is going to be a Grandma. Chris tells Zoe he is going to see Charity, Zoe asks him to stay. Zoe tells her brother when she saw Charity arriving home there was no shopping bags but her shoes looked muddy. In the vicarage, Carlos and Bernice talk about her pregnancy. He tries to convince her they can keep things going between them. Again Bernice tells him things are over between them. She finally snaps and throws him out of the door. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes